Skilled putters aim properly, center their stroke on the ball and hit through to the hole. Thereby the contact point of the putter face meets the ball in an arc that imparts sufficient roll inertia to the ball for it to track to the hole and drop in.
Prior art has not helped many golfers putt with the well groomed stroke of today's tour champions. Romano U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,299 describes a swing training machine that correctly models pendulum putting. However, inertia precludes any golfer from putting perfectly, tethered to a machine.
The fact is that a golfer must rely on muscle tone to steady and aim his frame correctly. Likewise, to swing the chosen ball-contact point of the putter unwaveringly back from and through the ball so the ball will roll without side-spin on track at proper speed.
Devices that do not help the golfer understand how to balance the club so its face will center and square up to the ball and target at impact without shearing the ball, do not help his putting strength.
The "Peltz" putter face clip-on training aid attempts to meet this challenge. Its fiddlesome to clip the unit to the club head then center its rails around the sweet spot. In position, the rails do not help the user learn to both square and center the clubface to the ball-target line. Moreover the rails barr putting with either the toe or heel areas of the club face. Respected pros including Chi Chi Rodriguez say its pays to putt with the toe or heel of the putter face to take break out of ondulating greens!
Golfers need a putter-face training aid whose Good/Bad ball-striking-error feedback enables a host of golfers to sink putts whether his eyes are open or shut!